


Quieting that witty mouth

by nerdangel111



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, STEREK!!!!, Stiles is still only 17, Underage Drinking, angry to loving sex, bit of a biting kink, brief Stiles/Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cheesey title I know. Anyway...after all the mess in Mexico, and now that kate is gone and peter is in eichen house, a little celebration is in order! Oh, and I'm pretty into this ship (sterek) so any requests?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quieting that witty mouth

Everyone filed into the loft. Lydia, Stiles, and Liam were carrying bags of clanking alcohol. Malia had opted out, in favor of talking to the sheriff about something "private". Derek set down one of the beer carriers, taking one out and popping the lid off, and taking a long drink.

 

"We are gonna get so wasted!" Mason said, arm swung over Liam's shoulder. Scott shook his head, smiling.

 

"Mason, we've been over this, we can't get drunk-"

 

"Actually," Stiles interrupted, setting down one of the brown paper bags full of liquor on one of Derek' counters.

 

"I found out about this, special kind of alcohol that can get werewolves drunk." Derek looked at him like he'd just claimed to be a yellow spotted lizard.

 

"There's no such thing" he said, flopping down on one of the couches. Stiles turned to him slowly, with a look you'd give to a small child when you are about to explain something like potty training, he walked over and took the beer from the werewolf's hand, throwing his head back and downing the rest of it. Derek couldn't help but watch Stiles' long throat, working the liquid into his body. He shook his head. What the hell was that thought all about? Was he seriously just checking out Stiles? As in, skinny, defenseless, ADD riddled, poster boy for getting injured, Stiles?

 

"Actually, Mr. thinks-he-knows-everything, I found out that it doesn't even have to be a certain brand of alcohol, you just have to lace it with a certain type of wolf's bane-"

 

"Are you crazy man, doesn't wolf's bane kill us?" Liam objected, setting down his back of goodies.

 

"No, not this kind" the pack looked skeptical. Scott walked over and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

 

"If Stiles says its safe, its safe" he smiled. Stiles proceeded to uncap the rest of the drinks, and pour a white powder into each one, save for his own 8 pack of some strange whiskey he'd seen on a commercial, at three in the morning. Everyone started downing their drinks, pleasantly surprised that Stiles had been absolutely right. Lydia turned in the speakers connected to her ipod, and dragged Kira out onto the floor. After that everyone sort of followed suit, except of course mr. sourwolf, Stiles noticed, Derek was just sitting on the couch, his, 4th bottle of whatever that crap was, nearly gone, and his eyes lazily planted on Stiles. The boy grinned, he would get Derek Hale to dance! A song came on, something to do with porn stars, and Stiles started actually dancing, swaying his hips provocatively, rolling his body to the beat. Derek watched him, jaw clenched, and of course, ever observant, the human noticed. Stiles had him. Just one thing to do, a dash of jealousy. Stiles wormed his way through the others to Scott, pressing his back against Scott's. The alpha didn't seem to mind, having been already exceptionally drunk. The two boys rolled their bodies together, Scott placing both hands on Stiles' rotating hips. Stiles spared a glance over to Derek. Holy God, he looked like he was going to kill Scott. Stiles looked back at Scott who was blissfully lost in drunkeness. He had to kick it up a notch, he didn't know why, but seeing Derek so worked up, was all kinds of fun. Stiles thought a moment, his mind was a little fuzzy, but he did remember that one thing that was a major thing in wolves, was submission. A light bulb went off right then. With a slow movement, Stiles rolled his head onto Scott's shoulder, bearing his neck. He glanced over at Derek, only to see he was no longer there. A few hours of drunken werewolf/kitsune/banshee shananigans later, everyone was preparing to go home.

 

"Havin', my brother pick me up, any takers?" Mason slurred. Liam's hand shot up instantly, as did Scott and Lydia's. Scott had his arm around Kira, as they walked out.

 

"St'les man ya comin'?" Scott asked, the human sprawled out on the couch like a damn star fish. Stiles shook his head slowly.

 

"Gonna go find ol' sourwolf, make him take me home." the two giggled, and Scott left. Stiles got up, not so gracefully standing next to the coffee table. He stood,swaying slightly, trying to see in the dull light, provided be the large window. 

 

"You got some fucking nerve." Stiles whirled around, nearly losing his footing. Derek was leaned on one of the pillars, eyes glowing blue as he looked up. Stiles' heart skipped a beat. He had made some dumb moves in the past, but provoking a werewolf, that had just recently gotten more powerful, and then being alone with aforementioned pissed off wolf, probably the dumbest thing he'd ever done. Stiles looked at the door, then Derek. 

 

"Heh, uh, I think I'm just gonna go...." he darted toward the door, only to be stopped by a hand on his neck, that soon had him pinned to the wall beside the door. Damn, so close. Derek's hand wasn't choking him, more, keeping him in place. Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly that hand drifted to his shoulder, and Derek's nose was running up the length of his neck. His body shivered, and he smiled. One more dumb move? Sure why not?

 

 

"Like what ya smell big guy? Do I smell like one of those pretty girls you are always getting your ass kicked by?" the hand that had been gentle on his shoulder, now tangled into his messy brown hair, yanking his head back.

 

 

"Stiles...I swear, shut up." Derek growled, piercing blue eyes staring down at wide brown ones. Then, of course, Stiles just grinned.

 

 

"Whats a'matter Der? Upset that even I get more than you?"

 

 

"Shut...up..or I'm seriously...gonna rip your throat out...with my teeth..." Stiles bit his lower lip, looking away from Derek, who loosened his grip. Stiles seized that moment leaning up to Derek's ear.

 

 

"Bring it on big bad" the second the words left his left his mouth, Derek's hand returned to the iron grip in his hair, dragging him over and all but throwing him over to his bed. Stiles gulped, his mind feeling fuzzy again, as he felt clawed fingers run up his back with one hand, and the other gripping the back of his jeans, and yanking them down and off, Derek pulled Stiles' head back, running his tongue up Stile' long neck, and nipping at his ear, causing a small whimper from the human beneath him. He ground his hips forward, rubbing his jean clad erection against Stiles' ass. Shit, Derek was big. Stiles could feel it, even through the pants. Why was this all effecting him so much? Derek was a guy, and an asshole at that. Stiles heard the clinking of a belt being opened and he turned onto his back on the bed, standing up, with a hand on Derek's half open belt. 

 

 

"What makes you think you're the boss huh?" he pulled the belt open, and followed with Derek's jeans. The beta gave him a half smile, grabbing his Stiles' shirt and ripping it off. Stiles' mouth hung open.

 

 

"That was one of my favorite shirts!" he grabbed Derek's, and with a surprising amount of strength, ripped his off as well. Derek looked down at the ruins of his shirt, and tackled Stiles onto the bed, and pinning his arms, sitting on his knees between his legs.

 

"Why am I the boss you ask? Cause I'm not a weak, little human..." Derek growled in Stiles' ear. The comment should've hurt Stiles, instead it made him thrust his hips up, trying to get friction. Derek took pity on the boy and thrusted with him, they were both so hard. Derek quickly removed Stiles' captain America boxers, and placed a finger at his hole. Stiles bucked up away from it, Derek removed the finger, a twirled it around the leaking tip of the human's cock collecting precum, getting it nice and slick, placing it once again at Stiles' hole. Derek moved up Stiles' body, biting and nipping the expanses of beautiful pale flesh. He finally made it to those maddening full lips, and devoured them in a hungry kiss. Stiles' tongue made an attempt to fight for dominance, but lost as soon as a cum slick finger slid into his ass. Stiles gasped, arching up nearly off the bed.

 

 

"And, I could bite clean through that pretty neck of yours." Derek whispered, his teeth sliding against the length of Stiles' throat. An all too human growl came from Stiles, as he shrugged his shoulder up to hide his neck. God this stupid human was infuriating. Derek was seriously considering sewing his mouth shut.

 

 

"I think, w-with a little work, I-" Stiles gasped as another finger was added, both long digits working in and out of him. He shivered, body arching, soft moans coming from parted lips, Derek couldn't help but stare at the beautiful display. The wolf smiled every time he saw Stiles' mouth open to speak, and he slammed his fingers in harder making whatever statement was about to come out and take Derek one step closer to committing man slaughter, get lost in a gasping moan. 

 

 

"D-Derek, please.." that made Derek look up into basically black eyes, and a flush that had made it's way up Stiles' chest. Now that just wasn't fair. Derek pulled his fingers out and fumbled to get his throbbing cock out. Stiles' signature, half smile made an appearance as he easily maneuvered the long thick member out of the slit in Derek's boxers. Derek went back up Stiles' body, and reached over to the night stand, retrieving lube, and coating his dick with it. He lined up at Stiles' entrance, and looked back at the human's face.

 

 

"Waitin' on another invita-" Derek pushed the head, effectively silencing Stiles, save for a gasp. God Derek could get used to that, taking the smart mouthed human's ability to speak. He started to move, inch by inch. But as always, Stiles was going to say something, so Derek bottomed out in one smooth thrust. Instead of a statement, Stiles screamed, arms going around Derek's neck, that's when Derek felt Stiles' teeth, actually sink into his skin, and he howled. Oh, that little shit stole his move. Derek started to thrust in and out of the tight heat around him, Stiles released Derek's quickly healing neck with a moan, that resembled Derek's name. Derek finally had him, as he pounded that tight ass, he just needed one last thing.

 

 

"Submit." it was a simple command. And, every fiber in Stiles' being told him to come back with some snarky come back, but the way Derek was moving right against his prostate with every thrust, he, just couldn't okay? He stretched his neck out, exposing it completely. Derek bit into it, tasting the irony sweetness of Stiles' blood, and letting go, pressing his forehead to Stiles'.

 

"Mine." Derek whispered, and that's all it took to have Stiles spurting hot cum all over both of their stomachs. By God if that wasn't THE hottest thing Derek had ever seen. He felt his knot start to swell. Derek had really meant to pull out, knotting was painful to other werewolves, let alone a human, but,

 

 

"Der! I-I want to be yours..." Stiles moaned. Damn. Derek's knot popped into Stiles' hole as he spilled deep inside his human. Derek almost collapsed on top on him. Stiles had a smile on his face, and he started to laugh, making Derek look up with slight offense. Stiles just shook his head.

 

 

"Poor Malia." he chuckled.


End file.
